Behind Closed Doors
by NattieGirl99
Summary: As Drew slowly starts to discover more about what happened the night of the party, the picture that's coming together doesn't seem to be a good one. A series of events seems to have gone very wrong and Drew can't help but wonder why no one ever seems to listen when he tells them 'No'. And how will Adam react when he learns just what happened to his brother while he was distracted?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **This story will deal with underaged drinking, bullying, consent issues and rape.

* * *

Drew walked up to the locker room to tell Dallas that his mom was waiting for them outside. As he got closer, he could hear them all talking and he was about to call for Dallas when he heard Owen laugh and say, "Slipping the Vodka into the trophy was the best idea you ever had."

Drew paused, wanting to hear who they slipped Vodka to but had to fight back a gasp when he heard the reply. "Yeah, I knew it'd be funny but I didn't expect him to go streaking." Dallas said with a laugh.

He froze in shock as he realized that they were talking about him. He didn't understand why his friends would do that. He had trusted Dallas and he felt betrayed that his friend would do that to him, especially after hearing some of what he had done that night. The party had been filled with people he considered to be friends and he didn't understand why none of them had stopped him. Even his own brother hadn't stepped in.

He waited a few moments before calling for Dallas and trying not to react when he saw the video camera in their hands, a clip of himself protesting as a trophy was put to his lips still playing. "What are you watching?" Drew asked, wanting to know if they would own up to it.

"Nothing." Luke said, putting it away without realizing Drew had seen what was on it.

"My mom's waiting in the car, Dallas, we've gotta go." he said, trying not to let them see that he was upset.

"Okay, man. See you guys later!" Dallas said, grabbing his things and following Drew out of the room.

* * *

When Drew arrived back home that night, he found Dallas and Adam in the basement. The two seemed to be in the middle of a conversation, but when they saw him Dallas looked up with a grin, "How did your date with Bianca go?" he asked.

"Katie showed up and she's _not_happy." Drew answered with a sigh, sinking into the nearest chair.

"Well, you did just break up with her the day after sleeping with her." Adam commented.

"Yeah, well I was drunk." Drew said, trying to hide his anger from his voice.

He still couldn't believe that his friends had done that. He hadn't wanted to have the stupid party and he definitely hadn't wanted to end up drunk. Even worse was the fact that everyone at the party had sat back and let him make a fool out of himself. He was especially upset that Adam hadn't even tried to stop him from streaking. He had stuck up for Adam so many times and he never would have let his brother embarrass himself like that. It hurt that his brother apparently didn't feel the same way. He wondered if anybody at that party was as good a friend as he had thought they were.

"You didn't have to get _that_drunk though." Adam pointed out.

Drew shot a glare at Dallas as he answered, "I didn't have much of a choice."

"We were just having a little fun." Dallas said easily.

"What does that mean?" Adam asked them, shooting confused looks at the other boys.

Drew shot another glare at Dallas, waiting for him to explain. He was the one who put Vodka in with the beer and forced him to drink it. He was still shocked that his friend would do that to him. He had known that Dallas could be a bit of a prankster and that he didn't seem to care about much except Hockey and having fun, but he hadn't expected his friend to turn on him like that.

"We made him drink from the trophy, It wasn't a big deal." Dallas said casually.

"Yeah, well I told you I didn't want to." Drew said before storming out of the room.

"That wasn't cool, man." Adam said to Dallas as he watched his brother leave.

"Come on, it was funny." Dallas said defensively, causing Adam to shake his head before following his brother.

* * *

It wasn't long before Adam found Drew in the living room, sitting angrily on the couch and looking like he'd love nothing more then to hit something. "You ok?" he asked.

Drew paused for a moment before looking up at his brother. The concern on his brothers face seemed to calm him down and he sighed before answering, "They slipped Vodka in the trophy. I told them I didn't want it, but they held it up to my mouth and held me up to it." He told his brother before another flash of anger showed on his face, "And the worst part is that I only know because they _video taped_ it. _I don't remember_! They were playing the video in the locker room when I went to get Dallas. They don't even know I saw."

"I swear I didn't know they did that, Drew. I thought you just got drunk and were being stupid again." Adam said.

"Gee, thanks!" Drew said sarcastically, turning away from his brother.

"I didn't mean it like that." Adam answered, realizing what he had just said and hoping to calm his brother down.

"Yes, you did." Drew said with a sigh, seeming to deflate a little before turning around, "I definitely don't always do the smartest things."

"Yeah, well, Dallas is a jerk. They shouldn't have done that to you." Adam told him, clearly annoyed with the Hockey team.

Drew just shrugged, not knowing what else to say and Adam looked around the room for a moment before speaking again, "Hey, do youwanna play a video game?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Nah, I've got math homework to do." Drew answered, picking up hisbookbag.

"Come on, I know you want to." Adam replied teasingly.

Drew froze as his mind suddenly flashed back to a blurry scene that could only have been from the party the night before. He found himself kissing Katie on his bed as a small voice in his head kept telling him to stop, getting louder when she was suddenly unzipping his pants.

_'No, Katie.' he finally managed to say. _

_'I know you want to.' she replied, continuing to tug at his pants, 'I should have let us do this earlier, but it's okay. We can do it now.' _

He snapped out of the memory quickly, "I said no!" he nearly yelled before quickly running off to his in an attempt to hide just how unnerved he was.

He marched quickly into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He was furious that nobody seemed to care when he told them he didn't want to do something anymore. Since when did nothing he said matter? Why did they think they could just make him do whatever they wanted him to? The moment he caught sight of his bed, his breath caught in his throat as the memory replayed once again.

"Why didn't she just listen?" he muttered before storming back out of his room and heading to the kitchen to do his homework.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a collaboration with my sister B00kw0rm92. We're not trying to make Katie evil and you'll see that more as the story goes on. This will be AU after 12x2. Hope you like it! We'd love to hear what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Degrassi Characters.**

* * *

_Drew walked down the stairs, careful with each step he took. His brain was foggy and he felt like dizzy. His mind was adjusting to what just happened as he silently said "I did it."_

_He had sex. With Katie. Even if he hadn't exactly wanted to. All of the sudden, he lost his balance and fell down the stairs, hitting his head hard on the floor and blacking out._

He woke up quickly, placing a hand to his head as he wondered how it could still hurt two days after the party. He wondered if the dream had been a memory, it certain had seemed like one and he had fallen down the stairs in his dream. He wondered if that was why his head still hurt. He wondered briefly is something could be wrong before he shook the thought away and looked at the clock.

It was time to get up anyway so he quickly dressed himself and got ready for the day, putting less effort then he usually would into the whole routine due to the pounding headache. When he was finally down he headed downstairs, trying to ignore the pain in his head. He found Adam on the couch, watching TV and seeming to be completely ready for school.

"Ready to go?" Adam asked him, looking up from his show.

"No." Drew replied truthfully, not feeing like saying much. He hoped Adam wouldn't say anything else, because sound seemed to only make things worse.

"You have to go anyway, you know? Mom's not letting you out of it without a fever" Adam pointed out with a small grin, "She never does."

"I know." Drew sighed, wishing he could just lay in bed the entire day. He grabbed some Advil and a small glass of water from the kitchen, quickly swallowing the pills before heading back into the living room and sitting down on the couch with Adam. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to make the headache go away.

"You alright?" Adam asked.

"It's just a headache." Drew answered, wondering how it was possible that it seemed almost worse then it had been the day before.

* * *

Drew sat in the Gymnasium as he waited for the video to start. Katie was giving a speech that he was fully listening to. He couldn't help but feel angry at her for what had happened at the party but he did his best to hide it as he cheered for the hockey team. His headache had finally lessened slightly and was easier to ignore, so he pushed all thoughts about it to the back of his mind.

The video finally started to play and he cheered again as each member of the hockey team came on screen. Everything seemed to be going well and the team was happily soaking up the attention when all of the sudden he saw himself on the screen. As he saw himself appear, clearly drunk and fall down the stairs he realized that the dream he'd had that morning was definitely real. He winced as he realized how hard he had fallen, wondering why no one had really been concerned about that.

All thoughts of the fall were wiped away as he saw himself shouting happily about having slept with Katie. He wanted to disappear, but it just seemed to keep going on. It would have been embarrassing enough to seem himself so drunk, but he couldn't believe he was celebrating. He wondered just how out of it he had been that night as he sunk lower and lower in his seat and Bianca stared at the screen in disbelief.

He saw himself start to strip and was a second away from running out of the room in embarrassment when it finally stopped. He assumed that a teacher had finally managed to turn the video off and he gave a sigh of relief that no one saw anything else. His relief was short lived however as the gym was suddenly filled with laughter as his classmates started to mock him. He sunk low in his seat and was about to run out himself when he saw Bianca get up and run out of the room.

He quickly chased after her, yelling "I don't even remember!" as he caught up to her and grabbed her arm in an attempt to get her to look at him.

"Let go of me!" Bianca yelled back, shaking her arm free. "You still did it!"

"I was drunk!" He defended, hoping to calm her down, but having a feeling it wasn't going to work.

"Don't call me." She said firmly before running out of the room. Drew sighed as he walked to the lockers, sliding down them to the ground as he fought back tears. He wanted nothing more then to just scream out in anger. Anger at Katie. Anger at Dallas. Anger at all of his so-called friends who hadn't stopped him. Who had video taped it. He looked up when he heard foot steps walking towards him and was only mildly relieved to see it was his brother.

"You don't hate me, right?" Drew asked softly, needing someone to still be on his side.

"Of course I don't hate you!" Adam said before sitting himself on the ground next to Drew, "I can't believe Katie would show the video to everyone. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and I can't believe no one else tried to stop you!" Adam commented angrily. "They're jerks. Do you even remember anything else that went on?"

"I only remember bits and pieces of it and I don't want to talk about it at school." Drew answered quietly.

"Alright." Adam said, worried but knowing that it wasn't the time to push things.

* * *

Drew spent the rest of the day doing his best to hide from the endless people who seemed determined to torment him. It felt like everyone in the hallway was making fun of him and he didn't think he had ever felt so along. He tried to spend as little time in the hallway as possible, rushing from class to class with his head down as he tried to block out the world.

His headache had come back and made it hard to concentrate on anything. For once, he wished he was able to keep his full attention on his school work in class, but his attention keep being drawn away by the whispers and barely concealed laughs. He did his best to ignore his classmates, but it was much harder then he expected.

He was constantly mocked every time the teachers were out of sight and people he had once considered friends didn't seem to think twice before joining in. He wanted nothing more then to go home where he wouldn't have to deal with anyone except his brother, who seemed to be the only person on his side. He couldn't wait until the day ended and he wished he wouldn't have to go back to school in the morning.

He hadn't seen Katie at school the rest of the day and wondered if maybe she had been suspended or if she was just trying to ignore him. He tried not to spend too much time thinking about her though, he too much else going on. He was just glad she wasn't there, he was having a bad enough day. He didn't need anything else to make it worse.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

Drew laid in his bed with his door locked. He wanted to be alone. The day had been a complete mess and he was desperate to think of way to not have to go back to school. He didn't know how much longer he could handle the way his classmates were acting.

His head still hurt and he couldn't sleep. So he simply laid there, staring at the ceiling. His mind was stuck on what he knew about the party now. He had to stop blaming other people, the whole thing was his fault. He should have been able to control himself.

He heard someone knock at the door and fought back annoyance, "Who is it?" he yelled, wincing at the pain in his head.

"Your brother." Adam called back from the other side of the door.

Drew really didn't want to talk to Adam, he really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. "Just go away!" he called hoping for everyone to leave him alone so he might eventually get to sleep.

"I'm not going away." Adam answered, sounding determined, "Open the door, Drew."

Drew sighed in frustration and forced himself to get out of bed, pressing a hand to his forehead when the movment made the pain worse and opened the door. Adam stood there with his arms crossed, stepping into the room as soon as the door was open wide enough.

"What do you want?" Drew asked.

"I want you to talk to me." Adam replied, a hint of worry showing through in his voice.

"I don't want to talk right now." Drew answered, wishing Adam would go away and leave him alone, it wasn't like he could do anything to help the situation Drew had gotten himself into.

"Come on, Drew!" Adam insisted.

"Not right now." Drew said, "I'm tired, okay?", he added, hoping that would get Adam to drop it. He really didn't feel like talking, his head hurt too much.

"Fine. But we _will_ talk later. I'm not letting this go." Adam ordered before walking off.

Drew sighed in relief and went to his bed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at Adam's new protective act. He wasn't sure when Adam had gotten it into his head that he needed to play big brother, but it was definetly not what Drew wanted at the moment. He just wanted everyone to leave him alone. Sighing, he rolled over and tried to wish himself asleep.

* * *

The next day as school was just as bad as the day before, the only good thing was that he still didn't run into Katie again. Bianca still wouldn't speak to him and the rest of the school was either ignoring him or teasing him about the video. He had been "accidentally" tripped more times then he could count by people who then insisted that he must be still drunk.

He was rushing to his next class, doing his best to avoid interating with anyone when someone stepped in front of him. "Hey Torres!" The guy said, causing Drew to sigh, preparing himslef for the 'brilliant' comment that was about to come out of the guy's mouth. He looked familiar, but Drew couldn't quite place him enough to remember a name. "Where are you going?" the other boy asked in a taunting tone.

"Class." Drew said firmly before trying to push his way past him. He gasped when he suddenly found himself pushed him to the ground. His head hit the floor with smack and insant began to hurt even worse then before. "I can't believe they both even gave you the time of day. What a loser." the guy commented with a laugh before walking off.

Drew quickly pushed himself back to his feet, ignoring the pain in his head as he continued to make his way to class. He was suprised that no one seemed to have seen, but even if they had seen he knew that they likely wouldn't have done anything anyway. He had been delegated to the spot of least popular guy in school and that didn't look to be changing any time soon.

The entire day had been awful. Marisol glared at him every time she saw him, usually leaning in to whisper to whoever she was with and causing them to glare too. He supposed that the glares were least of his problems, but he couldn't help feeling like he wanted to hide every time they were turned his way. At the end of the class, Marisol came up to came up to him, looking like she would love nothing more then to hit him, "Katie was suspended because of the video." She said, clearly seeming to think it was his fault.

"Okay." Drew answered carefully, not sure how he was meant to respond.

"Do you even care?" Marisol asked angrily.

"I'm just glad I don't have to see her. I didn't ask her to show everyone that stupid video." Drew answered truthfully, trying to hold back his anger. He really just wanted to leave class and get away from Marisol and everyone else in the building.

"I can't believe you did this to her, you had sex with her and then dumped her the next day. I knew you could be a jerk but that was low, even for you! And now your acting like the victim? You're pathetic." Marisol sneared walking away.

Drew sighed and headed for his locker. Things were fast becoming more then he could handle and he wished he could go home. The behavior of everyone at school was really getting to him and he wished more then anything that everyone would forget about the stupid party. Just like he had. But no one seemed to forget and as the day carried on, it only seemed to get worse. He couldn't wait until he was home.

* * *

Drew sat on his bed, doing his homework. He never thought he would actually be doing homework without his mother insisting, but right now it was something that he could at least try to focus on that didn't involve the mess he was in. Even though he was trying to his best to focus on his homework, his mind kept moving to everything that had been happening. With the pounding headache making it even harder to concentrate he sighed in frustration before pushing his homework away and laying down. There was no use in doing his homework if he couldn't even focus on it. His brain was everywhere but his schoolwork lately.

His mind started going to the past when Adam had felt like things were too much, wondering how his brother had handled things. It wasn't long before he remembered just what Adam had turned too to deal. Adam wouldn't have hurt himself like that unless it helped somehow. His mind stayed on that topic for a while as he started to think that if his it worked for his brother, it might work for him. He was desperate to find something to make all the presure and pain go away, even just for a moment.

The entire school hated him. Not one person other than his brother seemed to like him at the moment. Even if KC didn't seem all that mad, he was still teasing him constantly about it and that wasn't helping. They all made fun of him and either thought he was a jerk or a loser. No one seemed to listen to him anymore. No one seemed to care.

Suddenly, Drew found himself in the bathroom, his eyes quickly spotting the razor on the counter. His life had turned upside down. Everyone hated him. He didn't want this to happen. He just wanted to break up with Katie and be with Bianca, Katie had changed and she wasn't the girl he used to love. He loved Bianca more then he had ever loved Katie, but now even Bianca hated him. This wasn't supposed to happen. He didn't have anything going for him. He couldn't think of anyway to escape. He gently picked up the the razor, staring at it for a moment before heading back to his room. It wasn't like it could make anything worse.

He sat on his bed and began to carefully remove the blade from the razor. Once he had it loose, he set the rest of the razor down and turned the blade over in his hand a few times, examining it. Finally, he pulled up the leg of the sweat pants he had changed into the moment got got home and he looked back at the razor, changing the grip he had on it and taking a deep breath before pressing it to the skin on his thigh.

He made one quick cut about an inch and a half long before moving his hand back and staring as the blood pooled onto his leg. A strange feeling of relief flowed through him for a moment and he suddenly understood his brother much better then he ever had before. After yanking the pillow case off the nearest pillow and dabbing at the blood half-heartedly, deciding that he would think of an explaination later, he was just about to bring the razor down again when there was a knock at his door.

"Can I come in?" he heard Adam ask from the other side.

"No!" Drew said quickly, not wanting his brother to see this.

He heard an annoyed sigh and assumed his brother was walking away. He lifted his arm again to make the next cut when his door flew open and Adam walked in. Drew froze in horrow as he realised that he had forgotten to lock his door. He looked up at his little brother who was staring at him in horror, his eyes going back and forth between the blood once again pooling on Drew's leg and the razor in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Adam yelled, rushing forward and grabing his brother's arm, carefully taking the blade out of his shocked brother's hand.

"Why does no one listen to me?" Drew asked, "I told you not to come in, just give it back!" he said, reaching for the razor blade his brother was holding.

Adam yanked his hand away from his brother, heading back to quickly shut and lock the door before setting the blade down on the other side of the room and storming back to the bed "Drew! What's going on? Why are you doing this?" Adam asked frantically, "And what do you mean nobody listens?"

"Everyone hates me! The whole school!" Drew exclaimed, taking a shuddering breath and quickly wiping at his eyes. "I told everyone no, but nobody listens to me anymore."

"Calm down." Adam said softly as he sat down on the bed next to his brother "It's not so bad, this'll all blow over soon. The whole school doesn't hate you."

"Yes, they do. You don't see what's going on, Adam." Drew answered looking at the floor.

Adam took a deep breath before grabing the pillowcase that was sitting on the bed wiping at the cut on Drew's leg, pressing down gently when it didn't seem to stop bleeding, "Maybe this is worse then I thought. I'm sorry I didn't realize it." he admitted, turning a concerned gaze to his brother, "And what do you mean that nobody listens?"

"They don't. I told Dallas no, I told Katie no, I told you no. You all just do it anyway. I don't even matter anymore." Drew replied, the words seeming to spill out of his mouth before he could even thing about it.

Adam froze, staring at his brother in horror once again, "You told Katie 'no'? At the party? When you guys..." he asked, trailing off.

"She didn't listen." Drew replied softly.

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't remember." Adam asked with a slightly frantic tone to his voice.

"Yes. I'm sure. I remembered it the other day." Drew replied, not sure why his brother had chosen that to get so worked up over.

"Do you remember anything else?" Adam asked, clearly worried.

"I only remember telling Katie no and falling down the stairs." Drew said, trying not to cry and wondering why he suddenly couldn't seem to control it. The last thing he needed was to start crying in front of his little brother. "Nothing important. I only know I said no about the trophy cause I saw the hockey team looking at the video."

"I am going to KILL Katie!" Adam exclaimed jumping to his feet, looking as if he wanted to punch something or someone. He stopped and took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before speaking again, "I think I'll start with Dallas though." he said before walking towards the door.

"Adam, stop! This is all my fault okay, leave them alone. It'll only make things worse." Drew said pulling him away from the door,"Look, thank's for talking to me and actually listening, but you don't need to do anything else.

"Drew, you're my brother and what they did was wrong. This wasn't your fault. You wouldn't have been drunk if it wasn't for the stupid hockey team and you wouldn't have had sex if wasn't for Katie." Adam nearly yelled, shaking Drew's arm off and turning back towards to door before he seemed to remember something and grabbing the razor blade from where he had left it, "Please don't ever do that again, Drew, okay? It's more trouble then it's worth in the end, alright? I know."

"I just thought that if stuff like that helped you it might help me too." Drew replied carefully.

Adam closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep and almost shaky breath before replying, "Please Drew." he nearly begged.

"Okay, okay." Drew responded, giving in more because he hated to upset his brother then because he believed what Adam had said, "I won't".

"Good." Adam said firmly before heading back to the door, "Now I have a houseguest to strangle."

* * *

**Drew is not having a good time and Adam is mad. Wait for the next chapter to see what will happen. I'd like to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi!**

* * *

Adam stormed out of Drew's room. You couldn't describe how mad he was. It was Dallas' fault that Drew got drunk and everything happened with Katie. He wanted to hold a gun to Dallas' head.

He looked through the house for Dallas but couldn't find him. He was growing impatient and started yelling his name but there was no answer. He soon realised that Dallas was at hockey practice.

He groaned in frustration and fell on the couch with clinched wrists. Drew had always been there for him and the one time that Drew needed Adam, Adam was distracted with something else. He never even knew something was off with his brother.

He wanted to kill Dallas. He wanted to kill Katie. He wanted to kill the entire school! They pushed Drew so much that Drew tried to cut himself. _SELF HARM!_ Drew had always been there for Adam when Adam self harmed.

Adam sat on the couch and waited for Dallas to return. Once he did, he was dead.

* * *

When Dallas returned from hockey practice, Adam was sitting on the couch with a frown on his face. Once he walked in, the wrath of Adam came out.

Adam screamed at Dallas. "What's your problem?

Dallas backed up, suprised at Adam's yelling. "Whoa dude! What's _your_ problem?"

"MY PROBLEM IS YOU! YOU GOT DREW DRUNK AND THEN..." Adam caught himself before saying what happened to Drew. He didn't want Dallas doing anything else.

"He did it himself." Dallas said defensively. "I had nothing to do with it."

Adam seethed. "You forced him to drink out of that trophy, did you not?"

"Well.. Yeah I did." Dallas answered. "It's not like it harmed him in anyway. Well, other than a little embaressment."

"You have NO idea." Adam said as he turned around and stomped off.

Anger rushed through Adam as he slammed his bedroom door and collapsed on his bed.

* * *

The next day at school was torture for Drew. People made fun of him the entire day and his head was pounding.

Katie was back at school, adding more to his horrible day. The entire day, he just got glares from her. If that wasn't enough, he could tell the entire school took her side.

He did not want this to happen. He didn't want to be at war with Katie. He wanted it to end and the school like him again. But that wasn't going to happen. Everyone hated him.

He rushed through the hallways, ignoring all the glares and side remarks. His head hurt more than usual and he felt like he would collapse at any time. Stumbling, he finally made it to his locker.

He grabbed onto the locker door and stood there for a moment, hoping for the pain to stop. He took pain killers this morning but they did nothing as always.

He heard someone beside him and realised it was Adam. "Hey Drew!"

"H-Hey Adam." Drew said slowly, wincing at the pain it caused to say something so simple.

"You okay?" He heard.

Drew slowly nodded his head and tried to start walking back to class when he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground.

* * *

"Drew! Drew, what's happening?" He asked as Drew fell to the ground. He heard a response and tried to help him up so they could go to the nurse but he couldn't. A crowd was forming around them.

Fiona Coyne got out of the crowd and helped Adam take him to the nurse. Adam grew worried because even though Drew was concious, he seemed to be about to pass out, walking like he was drunk and his eyelids drooping.

"What happened?" He heard Fiona say.

"I don't know. He just fell." He answered back.

"My head hurts." He heard Drew say slowly.

They got to the nurses office and Adam quickly explained everything to the nurse. She quickly checked Drew to see if he was still concious, he was so she asked him a few questions.

"Andrew, do you know why your head hurts?" She asked. Adam almost laughed, wondering how Drew would know.

There was a pause before he heard Drew answer. "Fell down the stairs last week."

The nurse nodded her head before turning back to Adam. "Yeah, you might want to take him to the hospital to check for a brain injury.

"What? A brain injury! Could he be seriously hurt?" Adam asked.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Adam sighed and walked over to Drew, seeing that Fiona was sitting with him.

"Hey guys."

"What did she say?" Fiona asked. Adam realised Drew was now asleep.

"We got to take him to the hospital and check for a brain injury." Adam said as he sat down by Drew. He felt like he needed to protect Drew now. It's like his entire life went down hill.

"A brain injury? Really?" Fiona asked.

"Yep." Adam said. He saw Fiona stare at Drew.

"He seems different than the guy that hit on me a while back." Fiona said. Adam knew why. Drew was different. He went from the top of the food chain to the bottom in less than a day, taken advantage of, tried to self-harm, and has a brain injury. All this happened to him in a week.

"Yeah." Adam answered simply, not wanting to explain everything to her.

"You should call your mom and ask her to take you guys to the hospital. I need to head back to class." Fiona said standing up.

Adam nodded and called his mom. "Hello?" He heard on the other end when she picked up.

"Mom, can you pick Drew and I up to take Drew to the hospital?" He tried to sound casual about it because he knew his mom would freak out.

"What!? Why do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Drew fell down the stairs a week ago and he collapsed in the hallway. The nurse says we need to check for a brain injury."

"I'll be right there!" Audra said obviously worried. Closing the phone, Adam went to sit with Drew while waiting for his mother to get there.

He just hoped it wasn't anything too serious. Drew had too much to deal with already.

* * *

**Sorry it was sorta short and sorry I took so long to update! We lost our house so it was a few months of packing, 3 days of moving, a vacation from all that, and getting settled in. I hope this was good but I can't get my beta reader to read this chapter because she's gone for a week and I really don't want to wait another week!**

**This story was planned before the season started so everything from this is what I thought would happen for the reason Fiona was with Drew in the opening.**

**Please review!**

**~NattieGirl99**


End file.
